A bench in the park
by G-17writa
Summary: every year, Zero would visit the bench where he first met him to read one chapter.  COMPLETE KXZ XD


**Hiya I have no idea why I wrote this... I just did. **

**Warnings: death, MXM **

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight**

**A bench in the park**

"…how she would feel with all their simple sorrows, and find a pleasure in all their simple joys, remembering her own child-life, and the happy summer days".

The silver-haired man read out aloud the last sentence of 'Alice's adventures in wonderland'. He closed the book and rested it next to him on the bench. He sighed as his heart felt heavier with a familiar ache. He breathed deeply through his nose and softly spoke out,

"It truly is a wonderful book, Kaname. I've become just as enamoured with it just as you had."

* * *

><p><em>The first day he had<em>_ met Kaname was in the park, at the age of eleven, enjoying the summer break from school_.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining, warming the mass land of grass, as a cool breeze made the branches and trees shake creating a melodious tune that was lost to a bundle of laughter and chitter-chatter of people. A boy with violet eyes squinted as he watched a small green ball whizz through the air. He gave a sigh of frustration as he glared at the ash-brown haired boy laughing with triumph.<p>

"Kaito you hit it too hard-_again_." Yagari grumbled to his step son.

"Oops! My mistake." Kaito said as he shrugged his shoulder. "Maybe the weak little children shouldn't play if they can't field."

Zero shot a dirty look at Kaito for the boy obvious dig at his brother. He consolingly hugs Ichiru as he see's tears well up in violet eyes.

"It's okay Ichiru, He's a Muppet. I'll go get the ball." Zero whispered into his brother's ear.

Zero ran in the direction he saw the ball fly into and entered a shaded part of the park surrounded by tall trees. He scanned the ground carefully hoping to see the green ball. When he finds it, he will be telling Uncle Yagari that he didn't want to play the impromptu cricket game. And that Kaito was such a bully to Ichiru and him.

"Stupid, stupid, Kaito." Muttered Zero on his knees as he searched through the bushes.

"You looking for this?" called a soft voice.

Zero stood up and walked around the thick tree to see a brunette haired boy, who looked around the same age as him, sitting on a wooden bench with an open book on his lap, holding the green tennis ball.

"Uhm… yeah thanks," Zero smiled as he walked towards the boy to take the ball from the offered hand.

"No problem." Said the amethyst eyed boy, quietly.

Zero was about to leave but hesitated as he saw the boy return back to his reading. Zero found it strange. Shouldn't the boy be having fun and playing? Instead of sitting alone on a bench reading. Wanting to satisfy his curiosity he asked,

"Why are you reading? It's a nice day wouldn't you rather play?"

Zero bit his lip in regret as the boy looked up a sad expression appeared on his face as he heard the question.

"Nobody wants to play with me. They call me weird." said the brunette sadly.

Zero wished he never asked as he stared at the miserable looking boy. He walked back up and sat on the bench next to him. He nudged the boy causing him to jump and look bewildered.

"Well those people are stupid, I don't find you weird. What's your name?" asked Zero as he puts the ball on his lap.

"It's Kaname." the boy whispered, as he stared down at his book.

"I'm Zero! What's that you're reading?"

Kaname blushed as he closed the book, hugging it to his chest tightly. He looked in the other direction refusing to stare at Zero,

"Alice adventure's in wonderland."

Zero blinked. Okay, he admitted he found it a bit weird and Kaname was clearly embarrassed about it.

"Uhm… yeah I haven't read the book but I've seen the film. It's funny and cool." said Zero as he nudged the brunette next to him.

Kaname turned his head back to face Zero in shock as he asked hopefully "You don't think it weird?"

"No! It's a classic ain't it? Even old people read it. Now that's weird." Zero laughed, glad to see Kaname smile happily.

"_Zero__oooooooo"_

"_Where are you? You little squirt."_

Zero stopped laughing as he heard his brother and Kaito call for him. He looks back at Kaname to see him opening his book again to read.

"Hey Kaname, you wanna play with us?" asked Zero, hoping Kaname says yes. He watches Kaname bite his lip and looking uncertain. "Come on! Up you get." Zero grabs the brunettes hand and pulls him up, causing him to stumble slightly in shock.

"We're friends, aren't we Kaname? And friends play with each other."

"Friends?" Kaname asked surprised.

"Yes." Zero stated simply as he pulled Kaname along with him.

* * *

><p><em>Kaname and Zero developed<em>_ a close friendship during that summer. Sadly, they went to separate schools and Zero did not see him again, till the next summer._

* * *

><p>Zero zipped up his grey jacket as he shivered slightly from the cold. He had decided to have a walk through the park as there was nothing else for him to do. He had just completed all his homework for school so he can just sit back, relax and enjoy the holidays. As he walked on the pathway, he looked around in disinterest until he spotted a brunette figure walk quickly through the mass of trees. A joyous smile appeared on Zero face. It was Kaname and Zero could hardly wait to see him. He ran after him and the smile fell from Zero face at what he saw. There was Kaname sitting on the bench sobbing into his hands.<p>

"Kaname?" Zero called as he walked towards the crying boy. Kaname lift his head and Zero see's that his friend's face is wet and eyes were puffy and red from the continuous tears that fell. Zero embraced his thin friend as he soothingly rubbed the shaking back. Zero wondered to what could have happened to make his friend cry. As his friend began to calm down, Zero gently pushed Kaname away from the shoulders to stare at the hiccupping boy and softly asked,

"What happened? Did someone do something to you?"

"My… my… book… taken." Kaname sobbed out.

Zero eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stared at Kaname. _Book? What book? _Zero silently mouthed an 'oh'. Of course, how could he forget? Kaname's Alice in Wonderland book. Zero scratched his silver-head in confusion; he never did understand Kaname's attachment to it.

"Someone took your 'Alice' book?"

Kaname nodded his head as more tears silently fell.

"Why do you love the book so much?"

Zero watched Kaname close his eyes and smile slightly "It was my mother's. It was her favourite book and she used to read it to me every night before she..."

Zero eyes widened in understanding. His poor friend. Kaname had never told him about his mother's death. He quickly pulls Kaname back into a comforting hug. He squeezed his friend,

"I'm so sorry Kaname. I'm sorry for your loss. Why did you never tell me?" asked Zero as his eyes began to sting.

"There's no need to be sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you Zero." Sniffed Kaname as he buried his face into his friend's neck.

"Do you know who did this?" asked Zero and he felt Kaname tense within his arms. He prodded further, "Kaname please tell me?"

Kaname pulled himself out of the embrace and wiped his eyes with his long sleeved shirt, "I don't know who it was and besides it's only a book. I can get another one."

Zero knew Kaname was lying about not knowing who stole his book and he wondered why he wasn't telling him. Zero was concerned for his friend; Kaname was hurting badly and will continue to hurt deeply till he got it back.

"It more than just a book, Kaname, much more. It's irreplaceable." Zero muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Zero knew Kaname was hurting, however he didn't know the extent of his friend's suffering. Poor<em>_ tortured little Kaname kept a lot hidden from his only friend… _

* * *

><p>Fourteen years old Zero laid on his bed as he stared blindly at the ceiling.<p>

Zero was in shock.

He was still wearing his black suit that he had worn earlier today to attend to his friend's funeral.

Kaname was gone… dead.

He had killed himself.

Zero shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. His body convulsed as he tried to contain his tears. However it was futile as tears fell from his eyes. He turned and buried his face into his pillow as he tried to contain the sounds of his pain for the loss of his dearest friend.

'_Kaname why didn't you tell me?'_

"_Why didn't you tell me? That at that school of yours, you were being bullied."_

Zero punched his pillow in frustration. How dare those people hurt his precious friend? Kaname, who was so gentle and so shy.

'Three years he suffered.' They were told but Zero knew it was for longer. Kaname had been alone for along time.

'_Nobody wants to play with me. They call me weird.'_

More sobs wracked Zero's body as he remembered his friend's softly spoken voice. He had such a beautiful voice.

Zero heard the door knock and he glanced around to see an ashamed looking Kaito enter his room with his hands behind his back.

"What is it? Kaito. I'm not in the mood for insults." Zero said flatly as he wiped his eyes.

"Zero?" Kaito hesitantly asked as stood at the end of Zero's bed. "Please forgive me? I feel so guilty. I can't believe I was so stupid. I didn't know, it was supposed to be a joke… I hate myself right now."

"What on earth are you rambling on about?" asked Zero confused at what Kaito was saying and in seeing tears fall from hazel eyes. His eyes widened in recognition as Kaito removed his arms from behind his back to show a familiar red book.

"You?" accused Zero; he stood up and pushed the older and taller boy, "You took his book?"

Kaito stumbled slightly from the push "I…I didn't know."

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM. NO ONE KNEW, NOT THEM, NOT YOU, NOT _EVEN_ ME." Zero screamed at Kaito as he rained punch after punch on the older boy's chest.

Kaito wrapped his arms around a resisting Zero but soon enough he hugged back as he broke down crying into the older boy's chest.

* * *

><p><em>It's been 12 years and on the date of Kaname's death,<em>_ every year, Zero would visit the bench where he first met him to read one chapter._

* * *

><p>Zero is brought back from his memories as six years old silver-haired girl in a dress ran to him and squealed "Uncle Zero I found you."<p>

Zero chuckled as he picked his niece to place her atop of his lap. "It's seems you have." He hugged her as she giggled and he smiled.

"Now, you haven't been causing trouble for Uncle Kaito have you Maria?" he questioned her sternly.

"She's a little devil, I tell you." Sighed Kaito as he walked towards his husband and niece. He bends down to peck Zero quickly on the lips and tapped a giggling Maria on the head gently.

Zero smiled at the tired look on his husband's face and grabbed his hand "Come on sit down next to me, you seem shattered."

"Uncle! What's that book? Can you read it? Please!" bounced an excited Maria on his lap.

"Maria I don't think-"

However Kaito is cut off by Zero "Of course Maria." Zero planted a kiss on his husband's hand warmed at the concern displayed in hazel eyes.

"Well Kaito, sit your butt down. It's story time." Zero joked as he pulled the man down next to him and picked up the red book and began to read.

* * *

><p><em>Unbeknown to Zero an amethyst eyed boy smiled as he watched his dear and beloved friend happy.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End<em>**

**_Well please review._**

**_I really appreciate them XD_**


End file.
